The Journey (We've Got Horror To Do)
by RainbowRunnerRune
Summary: Mai is in the midst of a midlife crisis and Naru is in the midst of a complicated case. And the SPR gang try to keep things lively. Crazy clients, a duck,Naru's bruised ego and the pursuit of Mai-ness.All can be found in " The Journey/We've Got Horror To Do" "Join us, Come and waste and hour or two.." Contains swearing and may include distasteful jokes.rated T for future chapters
1. Disclaimer

So this Is my new story "The Journey/Horror to do". It's supposed to be meaningful and comedic and a deconstruction of sorts.

Now Before we start here is some stuff I'd like to point out. Yes these are lyrics. _But_ I've have written them in monologue format,instead of having the character sing it,I'm having them say it as either dialogue or a monologue that they are saying to themselves. Half of the time it won't be the actual lyrics but just plays on words written in the same manner.I'm not trying to get crap past the radar, I just wrote it like was in the makings long before the whole not being able to include lyrics thing blew up.. If people make a big deal i'll simply stop,but seriously.

Oh and I don't own Ghost hunt or Pippin except for owning (legit)copies of the script and music.

Enjoy


	2. Prologue: Horror To Do

**I do not own ghost hunt or pippin.**

* * *

Prologue: We've got Horror to do

* * *

"Join us, leave your plans to ponder."

"Join us, leave your books to wonder."

"Join us, come and waist and hour..."

"Or four!"

"Or three!"

"It's two!"

"Join us,on our comedic revue!"

...

" We've got Horror to do, just for you!"

" We've got awesome pranks to play!"

"We've got friends to earn."

"And Naru's ego to burn!"

"We've got ghosts and things to take by storm...!"

"As we go along..."

_And as long as there are ghosts, SPR will take the call._

_For as long as there are the living,there are those who are dead._

_And there are always those who refuse to stay dead..._

"Our way..."

_Let us now embark on our journey..._

_...Are you ready?_


	3. Act 1 scene 1

**You Know this! I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR PIPPIN. XD**

* * *

Act1 Scene1: My corner of the Sky.

* * *

I sighed as I stared up at the bright blue sky. Not a cloud in sight and I was feeling about as down as a soggy donut,whatever _that_ brown eyes devoid of like,life. I was late for my job at Shibuya psychic research,but I couldn't care less right now. I was having a mid-life crisis,and if he wanted me at work he was going to have to get off his pale,lazy,tea-guzzling ass and drag me there.

" Mai? What,may I ask are you doing looking like a homeless leper out here on the park bench." A icy voice inquired. Those blue eyes,that black mop of hair...

I am in **deep** taco-sauce right now.

"Oh! Hey N-Naru! How goes life in the office?" I tried to not sound like a little kid shitting himself while giving a oral 't work too well. He simply stared at me,taking in my every move. After seemingly registering that I was totally avoiding his question,he sighed and sat down next to me.

" Mai,Whats wrong?" He asked with...was that a touch of concern in his voice? I shifted uncomfortably at the sudden niceness. "You wouldn't understand..." I mumbled. Of course he wouldn't! Naru doesn't have mid life moments of crisis.

" Try me." He challenged. Okay jerk-ass! I love me a challenge.

"Well you see..." I began. " Everything has a season, and we all know everything has it's time. Naru,if you showed me a reason, I could soon show you a rhyme." I Paused, to see if he wanted me to continue. His stare meant yes in his native language of Naru,so I continued my well thought out monologue.

" Cats fit in the windowsill, children sit in the snow...Naru! why do I feel like I don't fit in anywhere I go!?"

" Because you're special?"He smirked.

"Would you let me _FINISH!?_" I hissed. He slightly flinched at that.

With that I hoped on the bench for my grand finale.

" Hear me world! rivers belong where they can ramble, eagles belong where they can fly! I have got to be, Where my spirit can run free! Got to find my corner...OF THE SKY!"

I felt like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.I exhaled and plopped down in my seat.

I turned to Naru for a response but he just stared at me,probably wondering what to say. After what seemed like ages of silence he spoke.

"So what you're saying is you want...me to fire you?" He asked seriously.

"Yes! What!? No! NARU! YOU JERK THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I stood up abruptly and grabbed my hand.

"Then get off your ass and lets get back to work!" He began to drag me back work,like a father dragging his daughter away for some verbal ass-beating.

"AArgh! Naru! That hurts! Get off...!" I whined. He continued to drag me but loosened his grip.

" Mai..."He said softly. " Don't worry about your place in the world. You belong with me and the others at SPR. You'll find your true calling later, worry about the now."

I couldn't believe it! Naru was spewing words of kindness!

"Naru..."

"Oh and I am docking your pay for the time you took off."

"NARU! YOU JERKFACE!"


	4. Act 1 scene 2

Act 1 Scene2: Naru's and planes and dreams, Oh my!

I stood there,glued to the spot, with my mouth agape. Had he just said,what I thought he said?!

"Mai, you're attracting flies." My boss snapped at me. My jaw clenched shut.

"B-B-But Naru! Did you just say we're going to england!?" I stammered. He pinched his eyebrows togther.

"Yes Mai. For a case, requested by my parents. We will be spending 3 weeks there. I already talked to your school. Keiko has dropped off your work at your apartment."He said,clearly the shock set in, the happiness flowed over me in waves.

"OMIGODNARUWE'REGOINGTOENGLANDI'VEALWAYSWANTEDTOGOIHEARDIT'SSOPRETTYFROMMADOKALETSTAKEL OTSOFPICTURESANDEATMEATPIES!" I Burst out. Naru looked taken aback for a moment,but quickly regained his composure.

"Mai this is strictly business...also, meat pies are not the greatest food to eat in England."He sighed,getting up from his perch of darkness. "Now call the others,and book the flight."

I fake saluted. "Yes sir!" I sat at my desk,and dialed the first number on my mind.

"Hello? Bou-san? We're going to ENGLAND!"

_How will the young team handle the new case? How will Naru handle his parents? Their journey has yet to begun._

_For there is still much to be done..._

Nyaaargggh...the plane ride to England was next flight attendant who asked me if I wanted my pillow fluffed ,was going to get cut. The others were irritated too,I could tell. Naru was looking far more agitated than usual,Lin had a dangerous look in his eyes,and Ayako was tapping her foot disapprovingly as Bou-san accidently hit the assess of the ladies who were passing by. The only ones who weren't in a mood were John,Masako,and Yasu(surprisingly).I was also experiencing jet lag and let me tell you,Dicks and Chicks,that does not feel good at all.

When we finally landed,I was ecstatic!

"Freeedoooom!" I yelled as I ran towards the baggage claim. "Thank you jesus!"

"Amen' to that sister." John agreed. Bitch Masako simply did what she does best: be a total bitch.

"Mai, traveling first class is something to be desired,but I guess a lowly peasant like yourself wouldn't know." She snickered. Oh it is SO on! I advanced towards her ,causing her to stumble back a bit,clearly surprised.

"I've had about enough of you..." I hissed, a vengeful fire burning in my eyes.

She stared at me from beyond her right,cower! John frantically tried to mediate the situation,but I was having none of that shit.

"Mai I would appreciate it if you didn't kill my other employees.I don't want a lawsuit on my hands." Naru said, swiftly coming between me and Masako. Masako took this as some sort of sign and began to (try) to charm Naru,by promptly _kissing his ass._

"Oh Naru! It was terrible! she was being so mean!" She whined.

"Uh huh."

"Oh Naru! If you hadn't come between us, the peasant might have hit me!"

"Neat." Naru replied,unmoved by Masako's ass kissing. John could sense the tension in the air so he promptly switched the subject.

"So eh, Kazuya?Where are the others?" he asked, a little intimidated by the man.

"Lin,Matsuzaki-san,Bou-san,Yasu,and Madoka all had to take a different flight because my idiot assistant apparently does not know how to properly book a flight!" He snapped at no one in particular,but me,being Mai,took it as a jab at my awesomeness and snapped back.

"Hey! You Know what? Screw you and screw her too!" I yelled,drawing the attention of various european folks. "_**What the HELL are you looking at,you pasty white fucks!?"**_ I growled at them which made them all hurry and Masako blushed bright red and looked away sent me his coldest glare and took out his blackberry.

"Grab your stuff,our ride is here"He said,putting his blackberry away and grabbing his all followed suit.

The car ride was almost as bad as the plane trip. I was situated next to John,who was in-between me and bitch Masako. Naru sat in the front and chatted with the driver in glad I passed english class!

"**Thank you for the ride Lee."** Naru said ! He can be nice!

"**It's no problem,Noll, the others are just happy you are back." **The man I now know as Lee replied,chuckling. "**Especially Luella,she misses you a ton." **Luella? Who's that? I tried to think more about it but I could feel my eyelids getting heavy,so I let my self drift off into a much needed sleep.

'_Ahhhh I'm in one of my dreams again.' _I said looking around the void for a familiar face...

'Mai..I've Missed you.' A sweet voice came from behind from the darkness Dream Naru stepped smiling brilliantly.

'_Oh Naru!' _I cried happily glomping him so hard we both fell back on the floor? of the void.I landed hard on top of him.I blushed furiously and scrambled to get off of him but he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his body.I was blushing mega hard.

"N-N-Naru?" I stammered. "What are you doing?!"

"Just...let me hold you awhile..." He murmured into my hair.

"O-okay..." and thats exactly what he did. He held me for the longest time,whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I felt so at ease, so calm. Dammit! Naru why couldn't you be like this in real life?  
My Body felt like it was on fire,but in a good way.I snuggled closer to him,trying to absorb the warmth he gave off in waves. But my warmth seeking was interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Mai...mai...mai...ma.."

"Bro,like five more minutes..." I mumbled

"MAI!"

And with that I jolted awake.

* * *

**So embarrassed went back and fixed as many errors as i could. I'll be more careful in the future.**


	5. Act 1 scene 3

**Hey so this is scene 3,the end of Act one. I'm glad i've gotten so far. I'm writing this as I go,so it's not please bear with Also the duck has been for Quackles. please,please,read and review...Say whatever you want as long as it's not bashing! And IIIIIIIIIIIII will always love youuuuuuuuuu...XD  
**

* * *

"MAI!"

And then I awoke to see all of my friends standing above me.

"Mai?! Are you okay?" Ayako ,the self-proclaimed miko asked me. I nodded weakly and attempted to sit up,but the world began to spin,so I abandoned _that _plan.

"Jou-chan! I'm so glad you're awake!" Bou-san cried and gripped me in his usual bear hug.

"Thats..nice...can't breath...Ayako..." I gasped out.I heard a good THWACK! And I was released." Thanks Ayako."She smiled at me.

"Grr you ugly Old hag! What'd you do that for!" He barked,rubbing the back of his now very sore head. They began to bicker and I heard Yasu say "OI! Go somewhere else to release that sexual tension!"

I refocused my eyes and realized that apart from my good friends there were some unfamiliar faces.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" I asked the new faces. They simply stared at was doing to much.

'**Hello,I'm Mai Taniyama. May I ask who you are?" **I did in my most polite english. The younger one of the new faces smiled brightly and spoke first.

'**Konnichiwa, Mai-san. Watashi no namae wa Davis Lysander desu!" **He chirped.I chuckled at his super fail attempt at japanese,making him blush mega hard. "**That was pretty bad eh?"**

"**Oh no,not at all. I'm not the one to talk,when I first learned english I could only say 'Hai howaryu?'and'I'm fine sankyuu!'" **We both laughed heartily,but fell silent when we felt Naru's Icy glare staring us down.

Lysander was quite cute, he had black shaggy hair like Naru's that was swept over one eye and those eyes! I never seen such vividly green eyes. If Naru's eyes represented the Icy bottom of the ocean, than Lysander's were most definitely representative of the great mother earth and all her glory. He was..._refreshing._

"**Um,Mai-san since the others were already introduced, These are my family members. My father,Lee Davis." ** He continued, gesturing to his father. He Looked like a older version of Lysander ...Oh he was~

'**You drove us from the airport!" **I shouted bolting up in my seat,causing me to feel dizzy again.

" **Um,Okay..Urh this is my Step-mother Candilise Davis. And my Step-Sister AmberLynn." **He finished. Mrs. Davis and AmberLynn looked exactly alike: petite,blond,with big amber eyes. Although AmberLynn's eyes...there was something off about them...

" **Don't forget me!" **A small boy with a mop of black hair cried from behind Lysander.

"**I wouldn't dream of it. Mai-san, this is Theodore,My 6 year old brother." **Lysander smiled.

"**Mai! Mai! Lookit lookit! This is my pet duck!" **He laughed stuffing a very real duck in my face.

"**How...nice."** I grimaced. " **Whats your ducks name?" **

"**Quackles!"**Theodore smiled toothly. How could a kid be so darn adorable!? I saw Naru from the corner of my eye staring at me,with an amused look on his face.

"Mai, These are the Davis' are our clients per my parents orders." He informed me.

I nodded my head and turned back to Lysander.

"**Lysander-kun, how do you know Naru's parents?"** I asked him. He raised an eyebrow to that.

"**We're cousins! Didn't Noll tell you?" **He seemed truly surprised,I know I sure as hell was.

"**No,Noll didn't."** I was truly truly pissed I was not informed of this. "**So **_**Noll,**_**Why don't you tell us whats going on,really."**

Naru sighed heavily.

"Mai..listen...I'm.." he began. But before he could say anything he was interrupted by 7u6 the loud sound of a door opening and a older European woman rushed in with what appeared to be her husband at her heels.

"**Oliver baby! You're here!" **she cried hugging him tightly.

"**Luella!?" **Naru hissed. Luella? who was that again?

"**Oli-poo!? Why don't you ever call Mommy misses her baby boy!"**

Then there was silence. The woman,Luella,looked at us.

"**Oh my is this your team?"**

Naru looked ready to shoot himself.

"**Oh fuck all kinds of duck..."**


	6. Act2 scene 1

**oh my! Lysander is putting the moves on Mai...will she or won't she? O.o Love Luella...she's like my mom on crack**

* * *

"**Hello lovely cuties! My name is Luella Davis! This is my Husband Martin. We are so happy to finally meets Oliver's friends!" **The woman squealed. We all stared at the woman like she was a mad cow...

Then it clicked.

"Naru...you're Oliver...Davis?" I whispered. Naru nodded solemly. Everything that ever happened just now made sense..and to be honest I felt kinda hurt.

"Naru..why didn't you tell us..tell me? We could have kept your secret Naru! We trusted you! With every last particle in our beings and you lied About everything!?" I was tearing up a bit.

Naru simply stared at me with a seemingly blank expression;But I could read his face..It said 'Don't hate me,I had a reason.'So I sighed and apologized for yelling at him. If it's Naru,he has a good reason..right?

"**Well Now that thats been cleared up..." **Martin said,smiling a bit. " **So Oliver how have things been going on your little search and rescue trip in japan?"**

"**Not very well Father..there were a lot of..." **Naru began.

"**Oh Welcome home Son, I'm so glad to hear theres Nothing wrong! Welcome Home! Will the investigation take very long?"**Luella abruptly interrupted.

"**Well if you'd let me finish...I could tell you..."**

"**Welcome home son, Welcome home."** Martin clapped a hand on Naru's shoulder. "**We've got to go it's almost noon."**

"**But..Father..!" **Naru was desperately trying to speak but to no avail..

"**Welcome home son,glad you're home,we'll talk again do get enough sleep!" ** Before Naru could protest Luella was out the turned to walk away as well but stopped. He turned back to Naru.

"**Son,One more thought I may impart on,I may blush,But I'll be frank.." ** Martin began.

"**Please do sir." **Naru sighed.

"**Home is where the heart is..."** Martin said as he turned on his heels and hightailed it after his cray-cray wife.

Naru sighed.

"This is why I'm glad I was adopted.I shudder to think that I _could_ have been the fruit of their combined loins."

Silence...and well deserved too.

The hell did I just witness.

Whilst Naru and crew set up, I sat with Lysander-kun and talked about the happenings here,because apparently while I was in Sexytime land with dream Naru,everyone else was reminds me...

"**Hey Lysander-kun..why was I passed out on your couch?" **Thank god I was at least told who's house I was in. At first I thought it was Naru's but then I realized that Naru probably stayed on campus at Cambridge when he was in england. He really had no reason for a house.

"**When Noll arrived he was carrying you,bridal style,screaming for me to get my mum and looked really worried. Does this happen often?"**He asked me worriedly.

"**You have no idea.."** I mumbled. "**So Lysander,what happenings have forced us to intervene?"**

"**Well lately,I've been getting some weirdo vibes y'know? Everytime I try to leave the house furniture starts to fly around,the doors and windows shut tight,and..." **He paused.

"**And?"** He was guy..I got up and sat down next to him.I wrapped my arms and his shoulders and hugged him tight..Don't ask why...it just felt..._right._

"**It's okay Lysander-kun, just take it slow,kay?" **I assured him. He nodded weakly and continued.

"**I h-h-heard voices..in my head..telling me to kill ...and I saw...s-someone hovering over me as I tried to sleep..."**

"**Someone?" **I asked.

"**A Boy..b-but his eyes were gone and his stomach..oh..oh god..his stomach..."**

"**Yes..?"**Oh lord,please keep this child sane long enough for us to get rid of the spirit.

"**His intestines...his everything was just... hanging out there...for the world see..and once I saw him in the bathroom,he was ...hanging himself from them...like a bloody noose!"** Sobs racked his whole body,he grabbed on to me and cried into my chest.

Oh...poor baby! We have to help this guy! Not only is he Naru's cousin,but he seems to genuinely be in danger.

"**sssh we'll help you Lysander,Naru and I won't let anything happen to you."** I assured him stroking his seemed to relax him and his sobs quieted to just simple wimpering.

"**Ah!...M-Mai-san..I'm sorry...I-I s-s-soaked through you shirt...I'll get you a n-new one." **He stammered,pushing me away slightly,and running off. I looked down and saw he was right .This was my favorite shirt too! My Fma:Brotherhood shirt was now covered in snot and tears.

"Mai,What the hell was _that _about?" Naru said,once again appearing randomly as hell.

"What was what?"

"That whole love scene you had there with Lysander,I'm not blind."He said ,disapproving of my touchy time with Lysander.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I said indignantly. Just as Naru began to say something else Lysander returned with a shirt.

"**Here,I hope it's not too big...it's one of mine so..keep it as long as you need!" **He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "**You can change in my room...it's down the hall ,third room to the right.."**

"**thank you Lysander! I'll be right back."** And I skipped off towards his room.

When I got back I examined the shirt he gave me some was a black button up not unlike Naru's but it wasn't super big on me.I wear a medium,so this was like a large. I buttoned only a few. so my tummy and a bit of my bra was showing.I'd button it the rest of the way but,that is just doing WAY too spotted me and ran over.

"**Ah! I knew it! Mai-san is just too cute!" **He gushed.I blushed furiously at that! No boy has ever found me cute before.

"Since you two have become such fast friends,Mai why don't you teach him how we do things.I'd rather have him working then hindering your work." He growled,never looking away from the monitors that were magically set up by the others.

"Yay!"I Squeaked. "**Lysander! Naru wants me to teach you how we catch the ghosties!"**

"**Alright! " **We high fived.

"**So here we go!" **I Stood on a chair and began**. **

"**Ghost hunting is a science! With rules to be applied. Which good employees appreciate! Recall and recapitulate, before we send those ghosts to the other side!"**

"**I see! I see!" **He nodded.

"**Good! The enemy of our clients is of the strongest must get them to crossover,and this is how we will. First! John is our priest of Australian descent. He'll spray his holy water and make the ghosts get bent. Next! Ayako, is a woman wealthy and pristine. She can a kick a ghosts ass using the spirit of a tree. Monk is a bassist,he's like a big bro. He can dispel any ghost with his trusty tokkosho."**

"**Oh wow!"** He squealed.

"**But if worst comes to worst,and their powers go away, Naru,Lin or I, can always save the day! And then!"**

"**And then?"**

"**And then!" **

"**And then?" **He was like dying of anticipation.

"**And then! Now Chicks and dicks! Together!" **I commanded SPR.

**...**

"_**And then all the ghosts go screaming away .**_

_**We've conquered the enemy and made the clients day!**_

_**Hark! The blood is pounding in our ears!**_

_**Jublilations! We can hear a grateful clients..."**_

_**"Cheers!" **_Everyone,except for the clients and Naru shouted.


	7. Act2 scene 2

**OOoh this chapter was intense to write. I wonder what we'll happen next..?**

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly.I spent the whole day with felt so nice to talk to a normal teen about normal teen we we're talking I glanced out a nearby window and noticed how beautiful their garden was.

"**Lysander,I want to go to the you come with me?" **I asked. He seemed scared...oh yeah..._they_ won't let him leave...

"**If you...wanna go...I'll take you...I can handle them...but I won't let them touch you.." **He murmured.

"**Lysander..."**

'_Oh that can be arranged...' _ A sinister voice echoed through the room.I instinctively pulled Lysander behind me. What do they want...? What could they want?

The floor began to shake and aloud rumble could be heard down the the sound approached us the doors slammed shut,one by one;Finally,the french doors which separated us from the others slammed shut.I Shut my eyes tightly,fearing for my,and Lysander's life.

'_I'm here...'_

Oh god...please...

'_There is no god here,there is only death..'_

Naru! John! Ayako! Anyone! Help us!

'_Now miss, let me show you true fear..'_

I felt the ghost boy phase through me but I'm not possessed...Than that means...

My eyes shot open,and I turned to Lysander, who was smiling at me but his eyes...

"**Lysander...?"** I prayed to god it was him.

'_**There is no god...only death...'**_ He...they...replied.

"**LYSANDER!" **I screamed, and shot backwards stumbling over myself and falling on my ass as a possessed Lysander shuffled slowly towards me.

'_**miss...it is time for me to show you the power of the true god...' **_He smirked.'_**Glory...glory...glory...GLORY! Praise be to Him, our lord. Triumphant,is his sword. Allegiance is his word...' **_

With a flick of the wrist I was blown across the room and slammed into a in my back gave when I hit it,causing me to slump to the ground,paralyzed.

'_**GLORY!GLORY!GLORY!GLORY!' **_He screeched and was on me like white on rice.

He grabbed my face ,sunk his nails in deep and pulled down.

'_**BLOOD!'**_

Leaving long gashes in my face that stung when the air hit it.

'_**Blood is red as sunset,Blood is warmer than wine.'**_ He pulled back and began to...lick my blood from his fingers. '_**The taste of salty summer brine'**_

I was slipping in and out of consciousness.

'_**STEEL!'**_

He pulled out...a switchblade...

'_**Steel is cold as moonlight,Steel is sharper than sight.'**_

And plunged the blade deep in my shoulder...oh my god...theres so much blood...

He plunged it again into my arm.

'_**The taste of bitter,winter,WHITE! NOW SCREAM ,MISS SCREAM!'**_

He plunged the knife into my hand.

Then into my leg.

'_**SHOUT IT OUT,FROM THE HIGHEST TOWER! SHOUT IT OUT IN THE DARKEST HOUR! HE,OUR LORD,LENDS ME HIS POWER!'**_

He stabbed me in my cheek,and as he did white spots appeared in my vision.

And finally he plunged the knife into my jugular.

And now I must scream.

'_**Death is holier than jesus,Death is finer than spring.'**_

'**Service to...Him..our fallen king...'**Lysander sobbed. clutching my my still bleeding body as Naru and the others finally opened the big door.

**...**

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**Hmmm Did the ghost do it or Did Lysander do it? I wonder...**


	8. Act2 scene 3

**Oh my garwd! I'm on Chapter eight already!?I'm doing my best to wrap up this case nicely.** **Remember to R&R ,if you do,I'll give you a cookie.. =D**

* * *

I woke up in the void,but golly did I hurt allover.

"Mai?what are you..?" Dream Naru questioned stepping from beyond.

"I dunno, last thing I remember is.."I paused."oh god...Naru!? Am I dead!?"

"No but you're barely alive I believe.." He replied sorrowfully.

"Am I... gonna die?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't...I don't know..." His voice trailed off.

"Naru...I want to tell you something..." He whipped around and grabbed my shoulders.

"No! I will _not _accept a deathbed love confession! Tell...him..Me that when you wake up!" He yelled,shaking me a little.

"but Naru what if I don't? I want no regrets!Please Naru! I Lov-" I was suddenly interrupted by Naru's lips crashing down on mine. Then he pulled away from me.

"Naru..?" He looked at me,tears streaming down his face.

"Mai,Don't worry about regrets...you have a full life ahead of you.." He smiled.

Naru...Naru...Naru...Naru.

"NARU!" I screamed and glomped him. "Please don't cry! I promise I won't die! I want to spend my life with you! Naru,I-I love you!" I cried into his chest.

"I...love...you too,Mai.."He whispered. "And now I must show you...what this case is really all about." We pulled away and watched as the void morphed into what appeared to be a was an old marble building with very few windows. We were then shown two boys. One Had black hair that was shaggy and covered his face,the other had brown hair..kinda like mine.

The black haired boy looked sort of happy,whereas the other boy did not.

"You really don't want to stay with me,do you Lys?" The brown haired kid asked angrily.

"No! I do want to stay with you! Come with me,the Davis's are really nice! They even adopted Noll and Gene!" Lys assured him.

I gasped..

"Lysander was adopted? " Naru face palmed himself.

"seriously Mai?"

"Well how could I have known,Lysander actually looks like his adoptive parents!" I defended. He did.

"Thats because,they are his parents.." He mumbled.

"huh" oops wasn't paying attention to what Naru saithem.d.

"Nothing.." We both focused our attention back to the scene displayed before

"They won't adopt me,I'm not special like you or the twins.I just a normal human being.."The brown haired boy murmured sadly.

"You are special to me, Alexy..." Lysander smiled. Then the scene morphed into that of a dark room..Suddenly the door creaked open and Lysander peaked his head in.

"Alexy? You asleep?I came to say goodbye.." He whispered. Getting no reply he turned on the lights and stared straight ahead at the sight before him,eyes wide. Alexy had cut out his own intestines and hung himself from the rafter. He had a smile placed on his face and a bit of blood had dripped from his mouth.

"Alexy?" Lysander asked. He began to approach his friend but was stopped by one of the maids who came into the room to clean. "Verdona what..?"

All Verdona could do was grab Lysander and shield him from the scene before him whilst she yelled for the headmistress.

"ALEXY!"

The scene dissolved back into nothingness. I stood there,my body racked with sobs.

"So the a-apparitions Lysander saw were actually more like his memories?" I asked him.

"Yeah,They've taken on a quasi-physical form due to his dormant but extremely powerful psychic powers."He said,nodding his head sadly.

I felt a tug on my very soul.

"Naru!?Whats happening to me?" I started to panic.

"It's time for you to wake up Mai.."

Naru began to blend into the void.I made a grab for him,but grabbed nothing.

"Wake up Mai...!"

Then I became nothingness...

and I too faded into the void...


	9. Act3 scene 1

**Oh My gawrd the truth has been told. In the next chapter hopefully,Mai can talk to Alexy and exorcise his spirit? Hopefully,cause this story went down hill mega fast...TT^TT**

* * *

ugggggh! My head! It felt like Ayako hit me over the head with her purse!

"Mai..." A distant sounding voice called to me.

"Naru..?" I called back. I tried to look for him but I couldn't see! "Naru! I can't see!"

An audible sigh was heard.

"Mai,even in sickness,you are as ignorant as ever."Naru chuckled." Open your eyes,Idiot."

I opened them and realization flooded in.

"omigod! Naru! I'm alive! Wait where am I? And more importantly where is Lysander?"I just stares at me,devoid of any emotion.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked. I nodded and he sighed again pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"The boy tries to kill you and you wonder if he's okay?!"

"_Silence_!" I hissed. " You know nothing of what went on in there...It wasn't his fault...He was possessed! So don't you dare act like you know!"

Naru was about to speak when the others ran in.

"Mai! you're awake!" Ayako cried hugging me tightly. Ah! pain shot up my arm. Thats when I noticed my surroundings...

"We're still in the house?" I asked breathlessly. At that,Ayako let go of me and hurried next to Bou-san.

"Well it would appear that Lysander doesn't want us to leave..bastard..." Naru growled under his to stop myself,my hand shot across Naru's face,smacking him **hard.** Everyone gasped,including me,but I was in too deep to stop now.

"Now you listen to me,punk-bitch:Lysander is not guilty,and if you'd let me explain myself you'd know the truth!" I told him in a voice that commanded respect. Naru's eyes widened and then quickly hardened.

"So talk."

"Well, I'll tell you the story,of a sorrowful lad,who had nothing he wanted and lost everything he had. He lost his family, friends and his home again and even lost some of those simple joys. His life felt purposeless and flat,who could possibly deal with that?"

"A Orphan..." John said quitetly.I nodded and continued.

"So he ran from all the things he's done,ran from life,that had just ran from himself,and thats mighty far to run. Secluded,alone,he'd lost his promptly took his own life away. He wanted to get his friend back,too bad his heart had turned to black."

"He took his life?..So Lysanders claims to seeing a apparition hanging himself must be true!" Bou-san said.

"Then the ghost must be a friend of the kid was a Orphan,maybe Lysander was too..?"Yasu proposed.

"Of course,_all _the Davis children was I ,my brother,Lysander and even Amberlynn and Theodore. We are all children with power who were abandoned because of it." Naru interjected.

ohhhh that makes sense.

Pffft! Not!

"So perhaps this is around the time Lys-baby was re-adopted by Lee and Candalise,so who could it-" Madoka stopped and looked at Lin-san. "Could it be-?"

"Yes it appears to be Alexy Kirkland,Lysanders "bestie."" Lin answered her. Everything made sense except for one thing..

"Naru? what do you mean by re adopt?" I pondered.

"Lee,My fathers brother,was a...trouble maker in his younger days. At Age 20 he had gotten his 15 year old Girlfriend was the request of grandma and grandpa,they gave up Lysander."Naru informed me. How sad.

"So They found him at a orphanage and adopted him? How great!" I chirped.

Naru placed his hand on his chin."Yes,but..knowing Alexy,he didn't take it to well. He was a little off,he liked to talk about a god other than the catholic god who would praise his darkness."

Another god...

"'_**Death is holier than Jesus,Death is finer than spring.**_**Service to...Him..our fallen king...'" **I recited. They all stared at even got a bit pale...er.

We sat in silence.

"so." Bou-san said,turning to Naru, "How do we get rid of Alexy?"

Naru walked over to me.

"We get Alexy to either fear the glory of god and let John exorcise him or have Mai talk some sense into him."

They all stared at me again.I sighed heavily.

"I'll talk to him.."

Poor Alexy,He just wanted his friend back...

...A friend, Alexy's only simple joy...

...

_But simple joy's have a simple voice: it says love is livings prize! But wouldn't you..._

_Rather be a left handed flea?_

_or Perhaps a crab,on a slab,at the bottom of the sea.._

_Or a newt on the root of the Banyan tree.._

_Or a fig on twig in Gallilee..._

_Than a man like Alexy, who never learned how to be free..._

...

"Not till the day he died." I whispered,as a single tear slid down my cheek.


	10. Act3 scene 2

**The finale...Are you ready? Enjoy.**

* * *

After the pain from my injuries subsided,we left the room we were holed up,and headed to where the final battle of sorts would take place.

Alexy's room.

My leg still hurt from where I was stabbed,so I was limping quite a offered to carry me,but I declined.I had to do this myself. We finally reached Alexy's room and seeping out from beyond the door,there was an aura of incredible evil and darkness.

"Alexy's waiting for me,isn't he?" I gulped.

"No,he's waiting for Lysander,but that guy...won't be coming back." Naru informed me rather icily. I shivered and reached for the door.

"Here I go..."

I opened the door and stepped room was dark and empty.

"Alexy? I know you're in here...come out! I just want to talk!" I shouted into the was no reply.I walked in further,slowly,step by step.

"Why won't my hands stop shaking,When all the earth is still?" I whispered,trembling. "When ancient ghosts are waking,so breaths need taking." I stopped.I was now standing in the exact spot where Alexy killed himself

'_Will you proceed miss?It's not too late...'_ Alexy's voice echoed in my head.

"I think I will,I... think I will..." I replied.

'_Then,miss,welcome to the beginning...'_

I watched in horror(and awe) as clumps of darkness came together and formed his body;He looked exactly as he did when he died minus the whole intestine thing, his grey hoodie stained red with blood and that same creepy smiled plastered on his face.

'_of the end!'_

" Alexy stop! It's not me you're mad at right? Right?!" I asked him." And you're not really mad at Lysander either! So tell me whats wrong! Let me help you!"

'_Silence! You Know nothing! You can do nothing! So shut up and DIE!' _He lunged for me but I didn't cower or turn away.I stood my ground.

"You're right,I don't know anything.I don't know how you feel,but I know what it's like to be alone."

Alexy stopped mid lunge and stepped looked a bit surprised.

"You do?" he asked in a small voice. I smiled.

"Yes I see,Alexy,I was an fact,by law,I still am. When my father died I was really young,so I don't remember him when my mother died,my whole world shattered.I couldn't bear the thought of being without her."

"So what did you do?How come you aren't like me? Seek revenge against god?" He asked.

"I refused to let the hurt,pain,and loneliness dictate my life. If theres anyone I should be seeking revenge against it is Him,the god you call death."

"But..no...it's not true..."He mumbled.

"Your God,Him, brought many horrors to my doorstep. He made you do this to me! He made you hurt your best friend! What type of god does that!?" I yelled at him. He flinched and I saw tears pool at the edges of his big brown eyes. The dark aura dissolved and all was left Alexy.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry...I was just..s-so mad because...Lysander was so happy with you..I just got so..jealous...I didn't mean too." He sobbed. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"But didn't you want Lysander to be happy?" I inquired.

"Thats all I wanted! He was my best and only friend...and I was afraid of losing him." He admitted.

"And thats why you began to withdraw and practice the dark side of life?"

"yes...I was jealous of Lys,of Noll and were all 'special'.They could do things beyond the normal human capabilities..I guess I secretly wanted to be like them." He dropped his gaze to his shoes. I looked around and noticed there weren't any windows.I glanced at my watch and smiled softly.I took his hand in mine.

"Alexy,Lets go outside!" And together we left the as the others followed quietly was dark outside and the cool breeze felt good against my sweaty self.

"I want to show you something,the thing I personally live for." I told him.I sat down on the grass and motioned for him to join me. He hesitated but finally sat down.

"When I was younger my mom always told me,that whenever the contents of today are getting me down,I can always look forward to the morning glow of tomorrow." I said softly,remembering my late mother.

"**Mai,is that you?" **A familiar voice called out to me.I turned to see who it was.

"Lysander..." Alexy mumbled sadly. Lysander walked towards me looking slightly perplexed and his eyes were puffy,liked he been crying all night.

"**Lysander-kun,what are you doing here? What happened to you?You look awful." **I said,patting the ground next to sat down on the other side of me,completing the Mai sandwich:A slice of Mai stuck between Alexy and Lysander.

"**I'm...so sorry about...everything Mai...doing that stuff...That evil..evil thing to you.." He whispered.**

"No Lysander it wasn't your fault! Miss! Tell him it's my fault!" Alexy pleaded.

"**It wasn't anyones fault. You were being manipulated,you both were." **I said. Lysander opened his mouth to talk but closed it,deciding not to. Instead he rested his head on my shoulder.

"**Mai,what happened? That wasn't my Alexy." **He started to cry. "**That wasn't my best friend! If only I could tell him how much I missed him,how much... I loved him. was like a brother to me..."**

"I missed you too Lysander! I'm right here!I'm right here!"Alexy cried out.

"**I'm sure he misses you too,in fact I'm certain he does it's what binds him here. He missed you so much,his spirit refused to move on,leaving him stranded here." **I smiled. "**Now both of you,watch the sky..."**

"**Both..?" **But before he could ask any further,as if on cue the sun peeked out from the dark horizon.

"**Morning glow,Morning to glimmer when you o of change are set to blow and sweep this whole land Morning glow,you're long past due."**

" This is..." Alexy began.

"...**Beautiful." **Lysander finished.

"**Morning glow,fill the and shine for all you're worth." **I hugged Lysander closer to me. "**We'll be present at the birth,of old faith looking new. Morning glow,you're long past due."**

The sun filled the sky with brilliant blazes of orange and yellows and reds and pinks. The dark sky fading into blue. The moon visible as merely a half smile,acknowledging the presence of its bright brother.

"**Morning glow,by your light,We can make the new day the phantoms of the night,will fade into the past. Morning glow is here~"**

" At last..." Alexy sighed. He stood up and turned to face me. "I think...no I know,it's time to go back. Please tell Lysander I will always be watching over him."

"Of course..." I began to walk towards the sun,his ghostly shadow illuminated in the glow of the morning.

"**Alexy?" **Lysander asked,eyes turned his head slightly smiled and continued he was gone.

"**Was that...?"**

"**Yeah,he finally found his way,and moved on." **I told him. He nodded and laid his head back on my shoulder.

'Thank you Miss...'

_And so,like every night ends,so will this story. But with every sunset there is a sunrise and new beginnings. I hope,no pray,that one day soon,you too will find your simple joy;your morning glow;Your corner of the sky._

_So,until the sun rises and the day starts anew, I bid you farewell_

_Until Next time,_

_Eugene Davis._

_**The End**_

* * *

**So there it end. it was hard trying to wrap it if you have any unanswered questions,pm me.I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm kinda sad it's done! Thanks to those who reviewed. It meant a lot to me. Hopefully this isn't the last you will hear from me..**

**Love,RainbowRunnerRune**

**don't forget to Read and Review!.**


	11. Act3 scene 3

After we had successfully cleansed Alexy's spirit,the Davis's~Including Martin and Luella,all helped us pack up and gave us a warm goodbye.

Except for Lysander...

Huh.

All during the car ride to the airport I thought of the case,of Naru,and of course of Lysander. There were just things I couldn't figure out and it was making me mega pissed. When we got to the Airport Lin,Monk,and Yasu took our bags and told us the plane would arrive in thirty stressed that we NOT get left in england,because he most certainly was NOT going to come get us.

Roger that,Sgt. Ass-Spelunker.

Whilst everyone else ran about doing their biz, I found myself alone on a super comfy lounge chair. I was still thinking about Lys,and Naru. I am in love with Naru,but,to be honest,I kinda _like_ Lysander. Plus, Naru is way out of my league! He's so far out he's on another planet;And...Lysander is so simple and I know he cares about me. If only he hadn't skipped out on the goodbyes..I would have asked him...if he...

"**Mai? Whats a Lovely lady like you,sitting alone in a place like this?" **I froze. Who? I turned my head to see who it was,and it was none other than the aforementioned man.

"**Lysander? What are you doing here?" **I gasped, pulling him down into the seat next to me.

"**Noll didn't tell you this either? Well Starting next week,I, Lysander Blake Davis,shall be working at SPR as a full time worker." **He said excitedly. "**He said he was only doing this to give one of his assistants some much needed time off."**

Naru...I am so glomping you later!

"**Oh but Lysander where will you be staying? I know your family,but I honestly doubt Naru will let you stay with him." **I 's true though,Naru is kinda touchy about people.

"**Yeah,i thought so too,so I was just gonna get an apartment somewhere.."**He trailed off into thought.

"**Lysander...Why don't you stay with me?" **

"**Really?"**He gushed.

"**Yeah! It'll be easier for you with the language barrier but you'll have to pay half the rent of course,and we'll have to see about enrolling you in school..but..." **I was interrupted by a almost bone shattering hug.

"**omigodthankyouMaiyouarethemo stkindestmostwonderfulmostbe autifulpersonIhaveevermetint hewholeofmylife!" **

"**Ahaha..No problem."**I looked down at my watch."**Shit! we're gonna miss the flight!" **We took off running,laughing the whole way.

I could...really learn to love this guy.

...

On the flight home,I snagged a seat in between Naru(much to Masako's displeasure,bitch) and Lysander(much to Naru's displeasure,Bigger bitch)

Me and Lysander talked the whole time about anime,the case,and how Naru can be such a tight Lysander was sure Naru was asleep,he slipped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close.

"**Mai,I've been thinking,and I was wondering if you'd..like to be my ,y'know...I really like you and...stuff..."**

My jaw Wants me? I glanced over at the sleeping Naru..

'_Naru,I know you can hear us you want me,If you love me like you said you do,do something_' I thought. But Naru simply shifted away from me.

I internally sighed.

"**Yes,I'd like that very much,I like you too,Lysander." **As I said that, I heard a visible shatter come from where Naru was sitting. But I ignored it.

Y'know,I'm starting to think that dream Naru...isn't Naru at all.

_What an interesting development._

_Will Mai finally find where her heart lies? _

_Will she finally find her corner of the sky?_

_Will she find out the truth about Noll and the Davis's?_

_Only time shall tell..._

* * *

**oh ho ho! A cliffhanger?! Don't worry,this Isn't the end. In fact we're smack dab in the middle, I haven't even gotten to quackles yet!**

**Stay tuned for The Journey's sequel,"Life of Mai." and some other random stories about ghost hunt.  
**


	12. Announcement

An announcement!

Chapter one of "Life of Mai" Is up an running!

Heres a preview...

* * *

"Why do you ask? You've never asked before." Naru questioned.

"Well thats because~" I started,when Lysander burst in to the room,teary eyed.

"Noll! We have to go back home!" He announced.

"What?! Why?" Naru demanded.

* * *

Nyahahahahaha read to find out more...


End file.
